Obedience School
by candy-belle
Summary: Hunter is asked to punish a very bad Puppy. Slash fic featuring Randy, Evan, John & Hunter with implied BDSM, angst and tiny bit of bad language. Written as a prompt fic over on Lj


**Title: **Obedience School  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Hunter is asked to punish a very bad Puppy  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Randy, Evan, John, Hunter  
><strong>Warning: <strong>implied BDSM, angst, tiny bit of bad language and  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for **rfg_72** and calm_demeanors response to the prompts left HERE. I combined 2 of the prompts together - one for more of Hunter playing with Puppy and one for Centon punishing Evan for his stupidity over being suspended - for some reason they seemed to go together in my head - hope you guys don't mind. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x

"Randy, please!" begged Evan tugging against the hold the Viper had on his arm, "Please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

He tried to dig his heels in but Randy was too strong. He simply yanked on Evan's arm causing the smaller man to almost fall over. Another hand caught Evan just in time to stop him falling flat on his face but as he looked up the hopeful smile faded – John looked as pissed off as Randy. Biting back a little whimper Evan gave up resisting and allowed Randy to drag him down the elegant corridor towards the very last room. As John knocked on the door Randy turned and fixing a harsh glare on Evan he rumbled, "Why didn't you come to me? Why did you trust me?"

Evan stared up at the man he loved and admired and felt his heart break for the umpteenth time since his second suspension had been announced.

"Why?" demanded Randy suddenly backing Evan against the wall. Holding the smaller man in place with his body, Randy caught Evan's head and forcing him to look up he snarled, "Why?"

Evan screwed his eyes shut and tried very hard not to whimper.

"Ortz."

John's soft call made Randy turn and as he did he caught sight of a smirking Hunter leaning in the now open doorway. He nodded at them and then stepped back allowing the three of them into the suite he was currently occupying.

John gave a low whistle as he took in the luxurious surroundings, joking," Nice. I see being COO suits you."

"Doesn't it just?" grinned Hunter clapping him on the shoulder. He paused and glanced back towards the main door where Randy was still standing, his grip on Evan arm so tight they all knew there would be bruises in the morning. He sighed then indicating towards the large over stuffed sofas he called, "You two can make yourselves comfortable out here. There's cable tv, a full minibar, help yourselves."

John nodded murmuring a soft thanks. Randy though didn't react. He was staring at Hunter a visible war taking place in the piercing blue eyes.

Giving a little chuff of bitter laughter Hunter held Randy's gaze for a moment before flexing his shoulders and asking, "You sure about this?"

Randy drew in a deep breath before nodding sharply. Yanking Evan forward he all but threw him at Hunter, hissing, "Do it. Do whatever you have to do."

Hunter nodded catching Evan as he stumbled against the door frame.

"Randy no!" protested Evan starting to fight in earnest as he realised what was happening, "Master - please!"

Randy silenced him with a look, the cold blue eyes terrifying the smaller man into submission. The vein on the side of his forehead was throbbing and it was all too clear he was being torn apart by whatever conversation the voices were currently having in his head.

John ran a hand over his shorn head and realising Randy was in no fit state to talk he took over huffing, "One hour's punishment, that's what we all agreed."

Hunter nodded and with a wicked chuckle he stroked the side of Evan's face asking menacingly, "You ready for obedience school, Puppy?"

Evan whimpered at the use of the play name. Struggling against the grip Hunter now had on him, he looked over his shoulder, the brown eyes glued to Randy's face, as he called, "Randy please...I'm sorry I..."

"Shut up, Puppy!" snapped Randy, his anger finally finding an outlet, "You shut up and you take this punishment. Its no less than you deserve."

He rolled his neck cracking out each side before locking eyes with Hunter. Hunter held the gaze, the honey brown eyes sparkling with both amusement and compassion. Shoving Evan behind him into the master bedroom Hunter took a step forward and leaning in he murmured something in Randy's ear before patting his arm. He then turned on his heel and before either John or Randy could change their minds he slammed the door closed, shutting them out in the cold elegant luxury of the rented suit.

X x x x x x x

"Randy sit down," sighed John looking up from his beer.

He was sprawled on one of the chairs that made up the lounge area. It was large enough that even his big bulk fitted comfortably on the seat for once.

Randy glared at him before hissing, " How can I calm down? Tell me how, John?" he rounded on his best friend demanding, "He lied to me. To us. He was in trouble and he didn't come to us for help – why?"

"I don't know," replied John bitterly, "I don't know what's going on in his head but Randy you gotta stop blaming yourself. No one made him do it. Sure maybe we missed something, maybe we didn't hear the silent cries for help but right now we're doing something about it." He leant forward resting his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers under his chin he continued, "Randy we've all made mistakes. We've all been stupid and risked everything but we came through it. You came through. I came through. He'll do the same."

"What if he doesn't?" snarled Randy glaring at him, "What sort of master am I that I didn't see this happening? What sort of dom am I if I can't look after my own sub..." he gave a low growl of anger yelling, "...I've given him to another man to punish – what the fuck does that..."

"Randy - stop it!" snapped John, exasperated at the self doubt he could see creeping into Randy's eyes. "The very reason you've given him to another master to be punished show's how much you love him. It shows what a good dom you are. You did it because you know, we all know, you could go too far. You might start a punishment and not be able to pull back in tiem to stop you hurting him. You've done what is best for Evan, what is best for your Puppy."

"But what if it isn't? What if it doesn't work?" whispered Randy his fear and anger vying for supremacy, "What if he hates me, hates us, after this?

"Then we deal with that hate hen it happens but come on," chuckled John, "This is Evan. Have you ever known him to hate anyone? I mean really hate someone? Sure he'll be pissed at us. I mean hell we've just given him over to Hunter to be punished, he's gonna be pissed at us but we'll work through it. You don't give up on friends..." his voice caught in his throat and holding Randy's gaze he added meaningfully, "You and I don't give up on friends. We don't give up on people we love."

Randy glowered at him, his jaw twitching as he processed what John had just said. Then suddenly without warning he let out a growl of anger and kicked the nearest piece of furniture leaning a large dent in the side of the cabinet.

"You know Hunter will fine you for that," laughed John finding the whole situation very funny.

Randy glared at him but even he had to raise a slight smile at the irony of the moment.

X x x x x x x x

An hour or so later Hunter flexed his shoulders. His arms were aching from the workout he'd given them. Staring at the bed he gave a sad sigh before murmuring, "So disappointing," as he surveyed the results of his handiwork.

Evan was bound spread eagle on the bed; face down his hips raised by several pillows. He was sobbing against the ball gag Hunter had placed in his mouth, drool and spittle escaping to run down the sides of his mouth and chin. The dark eyes were glued on Hunter waiting for his next move. With a sad paternal smile Hunter stroked Evan's scarlet backside, the flesh an almost unhealthy red. Here and there small blood welts had risen on the skin where the blows had been slightly too hard. Evan whimpered at the touch his flesh burning from the severe spanking Hunter had already given him.

Moving so he was in Evan's sight line, Hunter asked gruffly, "You know you deserve this, right? Bad Puppies have to be taught how to behave and you..." he gave a light smack the top of Evan's left thigh,"...have been a very bad puppy indeed."

Evan whimpered wriggling as much as the heavy bondage would allow. He stared at Hunter, tears sparkling on the thick lashes as he tried to speak against the ball gag. It didn't work. All that came out were muffled grunts and whimpers.

"I know," sighed Hunter, "I know, you're sorry. But that doesn't change the fact you were a very. Bad. Puppy." He punctuated the last few words with heavy blows to Evan's already painful backside.

Evan arched against the pillows his hips trying to shy away from the blow but he couldn't move far. Screw his eyes shut he let out a low painful mew one that seemed to echo around the room.

Pushing himself up off the bed Hunter glanced down then with a bitter huff, he stroked the sweat slicked hair and mused, "You know I almost wish you'd break the rules more often because damn it you look beautiful when you're broken."

The dark eyes regarded him nervously from the bed growing even larger when Hunter started to loosen his belt. Noticing the look Hunter gave a wicked chuckled and teased, "You want this Puppy, huh? You want me to go the full hog and fuck you into submission as well?"

The violent shake of the head made Hunter laugh even more. Reaching down he eased a hand between Evan's burning cheeks and teased the little puckering hole, sniggering when he felt the violent shudders going through the small man. Easing just the tip of his finer into the unprepared hole Hunter swirled it around for a few seconds almost enjoy the pained whimpers from the bed before pulling his finger free. With a shake of the head he stood up and assured the now sobbing man, "Don't worry Puppy, forced sex wasn't part of the deal I made with your master."

"Hunter?"

The knock and hesitant call made Hunter grin, glancing down at Evan he winked and murmured, "Guess that means our time is up." He walked over to the door and flipped the lock open. Pulling it back he came face to face with John. Regarding him for a moment, John asked gruffly, "You done?"

Hunter nodded and stepped back allowing John to see the results of his handiwork. Swearing John flicked Hunter a piercing glance, one that had Hunter shaking his head and soothing, "Only corporal punishment nothing sexual just as we agreed. Although if you guys ever..."

"That will never happen!" rumbled Randy forcing his way between the other and striding towards the bed. He didn't even break stride as he saw first hand how heavily bruised Evan's backside and thighs were. Instead he rested one knee on the bed and reaching down he carefully eased the ball gag away from Evan's mouth.

After being full for so long Evan's jaw had locked into place and it took him several moments before he as able to move his jaw enough to squeak, "I'm sorry..."

Randy didn't reply. He simply worked on undoing each limb, taking care not to cause any more chaffing that had already happened during the punishment session. As he freed Evan's left wrist he paused and flicking the smaller man a glance he rumbled gruffly, "I hope so."

Evan stared up at him the dark eyes searching Randy's face before he scared his eyes shut and hid his face in the pillow. Randy stared at him a moment before looking toward John and Hunter – silently asking for help. John shrugged in reply totally out of his depth but Hunter, having the experience of managing unruly misbehaving pets before, simply closed the space between him and Randy and leaning in, he whispered, "Tell him he's forgiven but warn him next time the punishment will be longer and harder and with an audience." Randy held his gaze paling slightly when Hunter added fondly, "Remember – just the way I forgave and then had to ask Shawn to punish you."

Randy nodded slowly. He glanced over Hunter's shoulder at John who frowned at him. For a moment he held John's gaze then turning away he reached down and ghosting a hand over Evan's bruised beaten and near bloody behind, he murmured "I forgive you Puppy."

Evan turned to face wincing as his body objected to the sudden movement. He stared up at Randy then without caring who saw him he started to cry. Tears of anger, humiliation and sorrow all mingling to trickle down his face as he stared up at the man he adored as a friend, lover and master.

"Why don't we go get another drink?" offered Hunter already turning John away from the bed and leading him back into the main lounge.

John nodded and as he allowed Hunter to guide him out he saw Randy settled down beside Evan, the normally fearsome viper displaying a tenderness towards the shaken man that had John melting inside. As Hunter pulled the door shut John looked at him and asked, "Do you think it'll work?"

Hunter didn't answer straight away. Instead he strode towards the bar and pulling out two fresh beers he took a long sip of his own before murmuring, "I don't know. I hope so. It worked for Randy when he was an idiot. Guess we'll just have to hope it works for Evan as well."

John nodded in agreement and taking a quick sip he sent up a prayer to anyone that listened hoping that Evan had learnt his lesson because he honestly didn't know what Randy would do if they really had to punish their already disobedience puppy.

FIN x


End file.
